


The Real First Dance

by Geekygirl24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Are you still worried about our first dance darling?” Magnus’s voice broke through the silence, as he moved to sit next to his fiancée, “I don’t know why you’re so worried.”“Because everyone’s going to be watching, I haven’t got a clue how to dance, so I’m going to step on your toes and look like an idiot.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 41
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The Real First Dance

The final wedding details were being planned, and Alec’s nerves were bubbling up.

“Are you still worried about our first dance darling?” Magnus’s voice broke through the silence, as he moved to sit next to his fiancée, “I don’t know why you’re so worried.”

“Because everyone’s going to be watching, I haven’t got a clue how to dance, so I’m going to step on your toes and look like an idiot.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.

“Oh Alexander…” Magnus smiled softly at him, “… I don’t care if you step on my toes. It’ll be our first dance as husbands.”

“That’s exactly why I care! It’s our first dance as husbands and I need it to be perfect.”

Magnus chuckled at the pout on Alec’s face, before swiftly getting to his feet and holding out his hand, “Then maybe, you should let me give you some tips darling.”

“I-isn’t this bad luck?” Alec asked, even as he got to his feet.

“I think it would be bad luck if we didn’t try to smooth over the… rougher parts of your dancing.” Magnus teased fondly, “Now, shall we start with something basic? A box step first.”

“A- what?”

Magnus took one of Alec’s hand in his, guiding the other to rest against his side, “Step forwards.” At the same time, he took a step back, mirroring the instructions he was giving to Alec, “Sidestep to the right, now step backwards, now sidestep to the left.”

Unable to stop himself from smiling fondly at how Alec was focused on their feet, Magnus continued to lead him through the motions, repeating them again and again and again. It took some time before Alec relaxed a little.

“It- it can be this easy?”

They were starting to get some fluidity to their movements.

“Wait until we start speeding up slightly and adding quarter turns.” Magnus teased, adding said turn into the routine, chuckling when Alec fumbled slightly.

He loved it when Alec relaxed enough around him like this, that gorgeous half-smile on his face.

“See?” Magnus whispered encouragingly as they did another quarter turn with no tripping, “You’re a natural.”

Alec laughed under his breath, “And yet I still feel clumsy next to you.” 

“Years of experience, remember?” Magnus gently reminded, not wanting his fiancée to put himself down like that, “Now, why don’t you try leading?”

Alec was able to take the lead easily enough, much to Magnus’s pleasant surprise.

After a few moments, Magnus clicked his fingers, soft classical music echoing through the room, “And front step, then to the right…” He whispered, not wanting Alec to lose his rhythm at the new addition of the music.

“Have you already chosen this as our wedding song?” Alec teased, their eyes meeting as time seemed to stop around them.

Oh yeah… they were getting married soon.

Alec felt like his heart was trying to burst out of his chest.

He was going to be married to this man soon.

Judging by the look in Magnus’s eyes, he was having the same thoughts.

For a moment, they danced in silence, eyes still on each other, until Magnus cleared his throat.

“I haven’t shown you the best thing about ballroom dancing.” He chuckled, starting to twirl Alec around without notice.

Alec quickly lost his footing, not expecting to be spun around in the middle of trying to take a step back, prompting Magnus to quickly grab his forearm, his other hand supporting Alec by the small of his back.

Alec let out a small sound of surprise when Magnus showed no sign of straightening them back up, their faces close together.

“Gracefully caught.” Alec eventually forced out, smiling up at Magnus.

He could just lean up and kiss his fiancée if he wanted to.

And he did.

After several minutes of slow, lazy kissing, they moved to the sofa, giving their tired legs a rest.

“Well… at least I won’t mess up the first dance.” Alec whispered, the pair them lying down, Magnus’s head on Alec’s chest.

“Hmmm, always happy to help.”

“I love you… future husband.”

“I love you too… future husband.”


End file.
